For many years books have been supplied to the public along with a prerecorded material associated with the book. For example, books have been provided in packaging that also includes audio tapes related to the book. These have proved to be a source of great enjoyment to many and a valuable teaching aid to children.
However, with the advent of newer technologies, the use of storage medium such as Compact Disks, DVDs and other optical and digital storage devices have become favored over the use of tapes as a storage medium because of their high storage capabilities, their small size and thin profile, and their long storage life. Although a CD or DVD may have many advantages over other storage means, they are still subject to damage, such as scratching of the optical reading surface, which can render the CD/DVD unusable. Therefore, individual protective cases have become widely utilized to protect the CD/DVD from damage. However, when books are sold in conjunction with a CD/DVD(s), often times the book and CD/DVD case(s) become separated from each other, especially with frequent use by, for example, young children.
Alternatively, especially with respect to book/CD or book/DVD combinations, a large case having a separate place for the book and the CD(s) to be located inside have been utilized. While this has provided some protection for the CD(s), the case has necessarily been proportionately large so that the book and the CD(s) can all fit inside. This is especially so with children's books that may comprise, for instance, large board pages. However, having a very large case is undesirable in many instances because these large cases cannot fit on standard sized bookshelves. Another drawback of the large cases is that the CD/DVD(s) are not visible when the case is closed. This can be a drawback, especially when dealing with children's books, because children frequently forget to put items they are using away. The case may simply be closed and there is nothing the child can see that indicates that the CD(s) are not put away.
Alternatively, is has been known to affix a case to the inside cover of a book in which a CD/DVD(s) may be placed. These cases have, frequently comprised a paper or a flexible plastic material. However, these cases may not fully enclose and protect the CD/DVD(s) and these types of cases generally do not stand up to frequent and repeated use without degrading significantly. In addition, while these types of cases may eliminate the need for a large case, this has also tended to damage the book such that when the cover of the book is closed with the CD(s) inserted therein, the binding of the book is pulled apart. This is undesirable because the life of the book is severely degraded with use of the book. This is especially so with children's books in which frequently a child will read along in the book while listening to the CD(s) numerous times, sometimes on a weekly or even a daily basis. This configuration also has the same drawback as previously stated, namely, the CD(s) are not visible when the book is closed.
Therefore, what is desired is an apparatus that combines a book and CD/DVD holder or compartment for holding a digital media storage format, to effectively protect the storage medium from damage while at the same time comprises a compact profile.
It is also desired to provide an apparatus that combines a book and CD(s) holder that will facilitate ease of packaging the book with the CD(s).
It is further desired to provide an apparatus that combines a book and CD(s) holder that will be durable and not degrade significantly with repeated use.
It is further desired to provide an apparatus that combines a book and CD(s) holder that will resist damage to the CD(s) due to, for instance, deformation of the cover and binding.
It is still further desired to provide an apparatus that combines a book and CD(s) holder that will visually allow an individual to determine if the CD(s) are placed in the CD(s) holder when closed.